Star Fox Unknown Son I
by John Storm
Summary: Following SF Command ending Lucy and Krystal, after finally forgiving Fox for everything Krystal lets Fox in on a secret, they have a son. Fox wants to meet him but things are never that easy. Someone wants to keep Fox and Krystal from being together and having a happy life. And only an old enemy and ex - lover can help Fox and Krystal save their son. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for choosing to read this story. I've been very passionate about writing it for a while now and I hope that you enjoy reading it.

This story takes place after the Star Fox Command Lucy and Krystal ending. I figured that it was the most likely ending for this story to take place after.

Chapter 1 Krystal's Secret

Fox, Peppy, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Katt, Amanda, and Lucy have been celebrating the defeat of the Anglars for five hours now. All of them are starting to get tired. But none of them want to home just yet. The thrill and satisfaction of victory only increases the adrenaline rush they're all feeling.

Fox is the only one who is not enjoying the party. The only woman he has ever loved is sitting at the other end of the room talking with Lucy and Peppy. Just looking at the blue vixen now makes his heart jump. Every part of his body tells him to walk over to Krystal, grab her around the waist, and plant a kiss on his pretty lips. But the painful memory of him forcing Krystal away still haunts Fox and keeps him from going to her.

Making things worse for Fox is Falco and Katt making out next to him. Katt is sitting on Falco's lap her arms wrapped around his neck. Falco has one hand on Katt's hip the other on her breast, and his tongue in her mouth. They are having more fun than everyone else. Fox could put up with their foreplay action if they weren't seated right next to him. Even Slippy and Amanda, who are seated across the table from Fox, are having trouble keeping their supper down.

Out of the corner of his eye Fox sees Peppy and Lucy head outside together. Fox can't help but smile. It's been years since Peppy and Lucy have talked as a family together. Lucy's been distant from everyone ever since Vivian died nearly ten years ago, especially towards her father. Krystal's the first person to get through to her. Ever since then Lucy has been looking for an opportunity to speak to her father. This is the first opportunity in months. Fox wishes Peppy and Lucy good luck.

Falco, trying to get Fox's attention, punches Fox in the shoulder so hard that he lands on the floor hard. Fox almost jumps up and attacks Falco but Katt, still sitting on Falco's lap, stops him. Both are out of breath from all their tongue play.

"What the hell Falco?"

Falco points to the door on the other side of the room. "Krystal just walked out that door to get some fresh air. Now's your chance to talk to her."

"Thank you Falco, I owe you one for this."

"Don't worry about it Fox. Just get Krystal to forgive and take you back."

"I hope she will."

Falco waits a second for Fox to leave before attempting an offensive against Katt's lips with his. Katt places her hand on Falco's lips to stop him.

"I think that's enough foreplay Falco. My place is just around the corner. You take me there now and I promise you a night that you will never forget."

"I like the sound of that."

Falco picks up Katt and carries her two blocks where they have a long, restless night full of adult fun.

Fox slowly opens the door so not to disturb Krystal. He finds her outside on the balcony looking over the beautiful Cornerian skyline as it shines against the night sky. Fox can't help but notice how beautiful Krystal looks. Her body looks like it was crafted by angels. Her double D breasts, beautifully – shaped ass, skinny legs, gorgeous face, pretty blue fur, and glowing blue eyes all make it difficult for Fox to even think straight. As he concentrates on Krystal's beauty Fox can't help but remember the time on Titania 2 years ago when he got to see Krystal's bare body and embrace it against his own. Sure there were several other instances where Fox and Krystal "embraced" each other but Titania stands out more than any other. It was the last time they consummated their love before Fox forced her off the time. But it was also their most loving embrace because it was the first time and only time that Fox told Krystal he loved her.

Fox slowly approaches Krystal until he is close enough to touch her. He lightly lays a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, a big mistake. Krystal's mercenary instincts take over as she spins around and decks Fox right in the nose. Fox falls flat on his ass like a sack of potatoes. When Krystal realizes what she's done she runs to Fox.

"Oh Fox I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's ok Krystal." Fox replies stroking his soar jaw. "After what I did to you I deserve it and more."

Krystal helps Fox stand up. The blow stunned him. Krystal's somehow gotten stronger since they've last met.

"Why did you follow me out here Fox?"

Fox looks down at his feet not knowing what to say. He's been thinking about this moment ever since he pushed Krystal away but could never come up with the right words to say. Fortunately, just a few days ago Peppy gave Fox advice that if he ever gets the chance to apologize to just speak from the heart. It knows what to say. Fox opens up his heart and looks deep into Krystal's beautiful blue eyes.

"Krystal, I know that you must hate me for forcing you from Star Fox and ending our relationship. You were the only person I ever loved and I ruined my chance at happiness. What's worse is that I never told you the reason why I made you leave."

"Why Fox, why did you do what you did?"

"Do you remember the battle of Fortuna?"

"Of course, that was the worst combat situation I've ever been in. It was bloodbath. How any of us survived that day is still a mystery to me. I'd be dead right now if you haven't saved me, again."

"Well that was the reason why. Seeing you in that situation made me think of what life would be like for me without you. Long story short, life for me would've been a living hell without you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything had happened to you. So I decided to force you off the team and end our relationship not because I didn't love you but to protect you. I still love you Krystal, I always have."

Thankfully it's too dark for Fox to see the tear running down Krystal's cheek. Krystal knew the reason all along why Fox forced her off the team. But she never expected to hear it coming from Fox's mouth. Just hearing him say the words "I love you" was enough to make her tear up.

"You see Krystal, at the time I believed I was doing the right thing. But it took less than ten minutes for me to realize my mistake. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. I wish that I could take it back. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the girl I love more than life itself. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being stupid and come back to me. But if you don't than I will leave you alone and you will never see me again. You don't have to forgive me right now but please let me know what you decide."

Fox turns to leave but Krystal grabs his arms, pulls him into her, wraps her arms around his neck, and gives him the biggest kiss she's given him yet. Krystal jumps at Fox with such force that they almost fall to the ground together. Fox is so stunned that his heart literally stops beating for a second. Then it beats so fast that it feels like it is going to burst out of his chest.

"I forgive you Fox." Krystal says after a minute of wet kissing. "I love you Fox, I always have. But there is something I need to tell you Fox. Something that I should've told you long ago."

Fox heart sinks. _"Damn it she's seeing someone else. Oh well, at least I finally got that weight lifted off my chest."_

"No Fox, I'm not seeing someone else." Krystal says catching Fox off guard. It's been two years since Fox has had to guard his thoughts against Krystal's telepathy. He's all but forgotten about it now.

"Then what is it Krystal?"

Krystal takes a deep breath to gather her thoughts. She's been looking for a way to tell Fox this secret ever since she found out about it herself nearly two years ago.

"I don't know how to say this Fox so I'm just going to say it." Krystal pauses to gather herself. "Fox we have a son."

Wow talk about an awkward situation. How will Fox respond to finding out that he's a father?


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped

Krystal has told Fox that she has a son and that he is the father. How will Fox respond to being a father? But does it even matter? Something or should I say someone has plans of their own.

Chapter 2 Kidnapped

Krystal watches Fox catch himself on the railing as he almost passes out. She can't help but laugh as she watches Fox struggle to digest what she just told him. Krystal expected that to be Fox's response.

Fox checks his pulse to make his heart is still beating. Did he really hear Krystal say what he thinks she said? Is this some kind of a cruel joke?

"I'm sorry Krystal, I swear that I just heard you say that we have a son."

"I did Fox. You're the only man I've mated with so that makes you the only man that could be his father."

"So I'm a father. Wow, I thought this day would never come."

Krystal tries to read Fox's mind but can't get anything. He's running on pure emotions. "What are you feeling Fox?"

"To be honest Krystal I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me sooner."

"I know Fox, I should've told you. I don't know why I didn't."

"Krystal I'm wasn't done talking. While yes I am upset that you didn't tell me that I have a son I'm also overwhelmed with joy. I'm a father, why wouldn't I be. I've been wanting to settle down now for a long time."

"And let me guess you see this as a chance to settle down and have a family. But what makes you think that I'm going to take you?"

"What, why wouldn't you?"

"Well Fox there are two reasons for that. One, I've only just forgiven you for forcing me off the team. It'd be stupid to rush into a marriage so quickly."

"I get it Krystal. We need to get used to living to each other before we make any kind of commitment. Now what is the second reason?""

"Simple Fox, you haven't even meet your son. I'd like for you to at least meet him before you settle down."

"That makes sense. Have you told him about me?"

"Yes, Marcus asks me about you all the time."

"You named her son Marcus?"

"I remember you telling that if you had a son that you'd name him Marcus. So that's what I decided to name him."

"Good point Krystal. Can I meet him?"

"Of course you can Fox. I can take you too him right now if you want."

"That'd be great Krystal. Please lead the way."

Meanwhile

Maria plops down on the couch exhausted and reaches for the remote. This is the first time the old cat's gotten a break all night. Marcus has been driving her crazy the past ten hours with his constant childish antiques. It's taken her nearly two hours to young, blue vulpine to sleep. He's got his mother's energy level and his father's stubbornness, a bit much for a two year old boy. It's takes a very patient woman to deal with Marcus. But sixty six years of life and eight kids have made Maria very patient. And she both respects and likes Krystal.

When Krystal called and told Maria that she had told Fox about Marcus she was very happy for her. Maria told Krystal that she should have told Fox about Marcus long ago, like when she found out she was pregnant with his son. Maria likes Fox anyway. She met him once fourteen years ago when the Star Fox team first saved Corneria and defeated Andross during the Lylat Wars. Maria thought that Fox was a very nice man. He would certainly make a descent father. Maria nearly fainted when Krystal told her that she was brining Fox to meet Marcus. She thought that it was a joke at first. But once Krystal assured her that it was true Maria was very happy for the young vixen.

Maria turns on the TV and flips to her nightly show. After babysitting Marcus for ten hours she deserves some peace and quiet. Unfortunately for Maria it doesn't last for long.

"Whatcha doing Maria?"

Maria jumps a foot off the couch. Once she catches her breath Maria looks down and sees Marcus standing beside the couch looking right at her with those ever curious eyes of his.

"Marcus what are you doing up boy?"

"It is true Maria, is my father really on his way here to meet me?"

"Yes your father is on his way right now. He'll be here soon. But it's late and you need to sleep. Come on Marcus I'll escort you to bed."

Marcus doesn't move at first so Maria grabs Marcus and picks him up. She starts carrying him to his bedroom when she notices a shadow moving outside the window. Maria doesn't think anything of it at first but when she gets a closer look at it she starts to worry. The shadow is definitely a person.

"Marcus, I want you to hide under the bed right now." Maria orders.

Marcus obeys Maria and hides under the bed. Maria runs to Krystal's bedroom and grabs the shotgun she keeps hidden under the bed. She then runs back to Marcus's room and covers the door.

Minutes later, Maria sees a darkly dressed man carrying a MP5 walking down the hallway towards her. Maria waits till the man is in her sights than fires. Her shot hits the man right in the head blowing it off.

"You can come out Marcus its over."

Maria doesn't see the other three intruders turn the corner. Before Maria can respond she takes a bullet in the shoulder.

"MARIA NO!"

Marcus jumps out of his hiding spot and runs to Maria's side.

"Marcus hide now."

Before Marcus can hide one of the intruders grabs him and takes him away kicking and screaming. Maria tries to help but one of the intruders kicks her in the ribs breaking three of them.

"Please take what you want but don't take the boy. He's just a baby. Please don't hurt him."

One of the intruders, now kidnappers, kneels down close to Maria. "We're not going to hurt the boy. There's someone who wants to see him. Besides I'd be more worried about what we're going to do you. You killed our friend now you have to pay for it."

The intruder stands up and turns to his partner. "Put the note someplace obvious where Krystal will see it."

Who do the kidnappers work for? What does the note say? What can be done to save Marcus? Chapter 3 is coming soon.

Please leave a comment as any help to improve this story would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Team

Marcus has been kidnapped by unknown personnel. How will Fox and Krystal handle react to their son being kidnapped? What is Fox's plan to getting Marcus back?

Chapter 3: A New Team

Krystal pulls into her garage driving a blue 1969 Ford Mustang. Fox follows close behind on his Ninja Motorcycle. He parks right beside Krystal. Fox can't help but admire Krystal's mustang. It's a classic, beautiful car. But Fox really likes the paint job, it matches her fur color perfectly. The money she got from her days on Star Fox has served her well. It's been enough to set her and Marcus up in a large house on the outskirts of Cornerian city.

"There's one thing still bothering me Krystal? How in the heck did I get you pregnant? I remember using protection every time we did it."

Krystal can't help but giggle. "Do you remember that night on Titania?"

"Yes, I was actually just thinking about that. Out of all the times we had sex that was the most memorable to me."

"Same here Fox, especially since it was time that got me pregnant. You see Fox we were so passionate for each other that night we, specifically you, forget to use protection."

"Oh," Fox blushes bright red. "We were drunk on both alcohol and love. But I'm definitely not saying that I'm ashamed. It was the best night of my life and it led to Marcus."

Krystal blushes at Fox's comment. She's glad that it's too dark for Fox to see her blush. While she's forgiven Fox for what he's done, and told him that she still loves him, Krystal still needs to be certain of one thing before she lets Fox see her emotions. Krystal doesn't know how Marcus will take to Fox and vice versa. It could go horribly wrong. She's being cautious just in case things go bad.

Krystal pulls out her key and is about to unlock the door when she notices something unusual: the lock has been picked. Krystal pulls out her pistol without hesitation. "Uh Fox I think I got a burglar problem."

Fox doesn't need any more explanation. He draws his pistol and takes position beside Krystal to cover her. Krystal slowly and quietly opens the door and enters her house with Fox following close behind her.

Inside Fox and Krystal don't find anything wrong at first. Nothing has been touched or moved. Krystal finds everything in its correct position. "This is unusual Fox. What kind of burglar passes up all of this stuff? It doesn't make any sense at all."

"Maybe they were after someone not something."

Krystal realizes Fox's point and takes off running towards Marcus's room. Fox runs after her and nearly runs over her when she stops. Lying before them is a body that is missing its head.

"What the hell happened here?" Fox asks puzzled.

"Well obviously Maria, Marcus' babysitter, grabbed my shotgun and blew this guy's head off. And by the looks of it . . ." Krystal kicks the MP5 on the floor, ". . . these men were professionals."

"Not bad Krystal but I think that you missed something." Fox replies and points to Marcus' bedroom where Maria is lying on the floor.

"MARIA!" Krystal runs to Maria's side and shakes her but doesn't get a response. She turns Maria over and nearly vomits at the sight before her. A knife is sticking out of her chest. Pinned to Maria's chest by the knife is red rose and note. Krystal uneasily tears off the note and reads it. Ten seconds later Krystal breaks out in tears unlike anything Fox has ever seen before. Fox runs to Krystal and wraps her arms around her to comfort her.

"What does it say Krystal?" Krystal's shaking so badly that she can't even speak. Fox takes the note and reads it:

_Dear Krystal my love_

_I hope this rose finds you in good spirit. I have tried to give you everything you've ever wanted. A loving man, a family, a father to your son, and a future. That's more than that arrogant Fox McCloud can give you now. But you have turned me down for too long now. So I have decided to take matters into my own hands. _

_If you are wondering where your son is my men have kidnapped him. By the time you read this he will be with me. I promise you that he has not been harmed. But whether he stays that way depends entirely on you. _

_My demands are simple: come to my base in Sector Z alone; stay with me forever; and do not tell anyone about this. If you obey my demands than your son will not be harmed. But if you do not arrive by 1800 tomorrow then Marcus will day. If you tell anyone about this I will be forced to kill your son_

_I hate that to have to do this Krystal but you leave me no choice. Any attempt to rescue Marcus will be futile. I have my own private army at my disposal and Marcus' life in my hands. I hope for your and Marcus' sake that you make the right choice._

_I will see you tomorrow my love and we will begin our life together._

_Sincerely,_

_Panther Caruso_

The note falls from Fox's hands. Anger burns through Fox's veins so much that it feels like steam is shooting out of his ears. How could Panther kidnap a two year old boy just to get in a woman's pants? This man is pure evil and deserves a slow painful death.

"_Panther I swear on my father's grave that I will see your dead carcass stretched out in front of me you coward._"

"What are we going to do Fox?" Krystal whimpers snapping Fox back into reality.

Fox looks deep into Krystal's soft blue eyes that are now flooded with tears. He lightly strokes her cheek to calm her down. "I promise you Krystal I will save our son no matter what it takes. That bastard Panther is not going to harm you or Marcus."

"But Fox how are we going to get Marcus back? Panther has him and private army."

"Don't worry Krystal, I have a plan. All we need is one more pilot."

"It'd better be one good pilot. Sector Z is not the easiest area to fly through, so I guess Slippy's out. We can't tell Peppy without alerting the military so he's out. I guess that leaves Falco."

"No, we can't go to Falco."

"Why not, he's just spending a fun night with Katt? Like we used to do."

"Falco's being monitored by the authorities. He's gotten into some trouble recently."

"Then who do we go to?"

"I got one in mind. She's one of the best pilots I've ever seen in my life. But I don't know if she'll help us."

"Who is it Fox?"

"Fara Phoenix."

An hour later

Fox and Krystal stare up at the massive manufacturing facility standing in front of them. A sign reading "Space Dynamics Inc." is posted above the gate. They can't help but be amazed at its size. The facility is easily the size of a large military base. This facility is the largest military factory in Lylat System. Fox knows the place well. Space Dynamics has been providing the Star Fox team with weapons and equipment since James, Peppy, and Pigma formed the original Star Fox team over three decades ago. The company is the very one that designed the original Arwings and gave it to the Star Fox team.

"Are you sure about this Fox? I doubt that Fara will help us."

"What makes you think that Fara won't help us Krystal? Have you even meet her?"

"Yeah once, it was about five years ago after you rescued me from Andross and saved Sauria. I meet her at a diner. She was very nice and beautiful but cocky like you. I saw why you dated her all those years ago."

"We did a little more than dating Krystal." Fox embarrassedly admits.

"I know Fox, I read her mind when I first met her. I must admit you two had some pretty good times. I guess she's the one that taught you all your bedroom secrets." Krystal says with a smile.

"Very funny Krystal." Fox laughs. "But that still doesn't answer my question?"

"Oh my bad. You see Fox when I read her mind I detected no romantic feelings for you. It was like they'd all died. So if you're hoping that Fara helps us because she still has feelings for you then I can tell you it's not going to happen. But because she's a nice person she may help us."

"I guess we'll see Krystal. I got a good feeling that she will."

"That's not what worries me Fox. What makes you think that Fara is good enough to join us?"

"Well, long story short Krystal besides Falco and me Fara is the best pilot I've ever seen. In the Academy Fara's scores were third in the class, below me and Falco of course. You see Krystal, because her father owns this company Fara always had the best of everything. But she wanted to prove herself as not only a good pilot but that she could also take care of herself. It pushed her to be one of the best pilots I've ever had the pleasure of flying with. So yeah I think that Fara's good enough to join us."

Fox and Krystal find Fara in the main hangar all alone tinkering on her Arwing. Fox can't help but admire the condition of Fara's black Arwing. Obviously she's kept it well maintained, and made several modifications over the years. It appears to be more maneuverable and is equipped with better weapons than Fox's Arwing II. Fara even added racing flames to the side of her Arwing. At the moment, Fara is under her Arwing tightening some joints.

"Wait here Krystal, I'll get her attention." Fox walks up to Fara's Arwing. "HEY FARA!"

Fara, startled, jumps up and hits her head hard on a joint.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE!" Fara rolls out from under her Arwing and finds Fox staring down at her. "Fox, you startled me. I thought that we were through. What are you doing here?"

Fox looks at the pretty Fennec fox standing before him. She's aged a lot these past fourteen years in both body and maturity. Fox's heard that Fara's turned into a wise and beautiful woman. She has definitely grown into her woman's body with beauty that comes close to rivaling Krystal's. As he's looking over her Fox notices a small scar on her check that's obviously from a knife wound. It confirms what he's heard about Fara's life. Her father told Peppy that Fara's been living a secret life outside of work. What she does in her private time is completely unknown. There've been days when she's come home with unexplained injuries. Not even her father knows what Fara's been doing.

"We are through Fara. That was a long time ago. But that's not why we're here."

"What do you mean we Fox? And what is this we business?"

Fox points to Krystal standing back at the door. Fara can't help but notice a tear in Krystal's eyes.

"Let me guess you're here for my help right?"

"Yes, we desperately need your help Fara."

"I don't know Fox. It depends on what it is."

"It's my son Fara. I need your help to my son. He's been kidnapped." Fox answers for Krystal.

"What are you talking about Fox? The last time I checked you didn't have a son."

Krystal blushes with embarrassment. "Well long story short Fara, Fox and I had some adult fun two years ago and I got pregnant. Fox didn't know about his existence till just a few hours ago."

"Hmm, I told you Fox that you need to keep it in your pants or its going to get you into trouble." Fara jokes at Fox then turns back to Krystal. "So your son has been kidnapped. Do you know by who and where they are?"

"Yes, it was Panther Caruso. He's using Marcus to get in my pants. Panther told me to come to his base at Sector Z alone or he will kill Marcus. Our plan is to head to his base where I will enter the base on my own and rescue Marcus. You and Fox will cause a distraction outside."

"Now I see why you came to me for help Fox. I'm one of the few people you know that is good enough to fly in Sector Z"

"Exactly Fara, so will you help us?"

"Of course I will. But it's not because I'm being nice." Fara turns to Krystal. "You see Krystal I understand what you're going through more than you think."

"What do you mean Fara? How could you possibly understand how I feel?" Krystal shouts.

The answers to Krystal's question come running in through the back door screaming "MOMMY!" Two eight year old boys run past Fox and Krystal and into Fara's arms. Following close behind them are two four years olds (a boy and a girl).

"Well I guess that answers the question." Fox whispers to Krystal.

The four kids look like Fennec Fox/Wolf hybrids. They have Fara's body, ears, and fur. But their fur is a dark grey and their faces all look like a wolf. Fox can't help but wonder who their father is.

Fox hears another person walk in. He turns around and sees Wolf O'Donnell standing behind him. In his arms is a basket. Fox, thinking that it's a bomb, draws his pistol and aims at Wolf's heart. "Drop the basket Wolf and keep your hands where I can see you."

Wolf nearly drops the basket when he sees Fox aiming his pistol at his head. "Lower the gun Fox. I'm not your enemy anymore."

Krystal rushes to Fox and grabs his shoulder to calm him down. "Fox, he's not carrying a bomb. Lower your gun."

Fox takes a closer look at the basket and realizes that there's a baby girl inside. Fox holsters his pistol blushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry Wolf, old habit. What are you doing here?"

"A man has the right to visit his wife."

"Wife?" Fox and Krystal look at Fara as she nods.

"Yes Fox, Wolf is my husband and the father of my children." Fara answers in a sarcastic voice to piss off Fox.

"Fara how could you marry Wolf? Other than Andross the Star Wolf team has been Lylat's greatest enemy."

"Star Wolf is no more. I decided to disband the team. I need to spend more time with my family. I don't know what happened to Leon and Panther."

"Well Wolf I can tell you that Panther has been up to no good. He's the reason we're here." Krystal butts in.

"Oh great, what has the stupid jungle cat done this time?"

Fara fills Wolf in on everything that happened. Wolf's face turns bright red with anger. "Fox, I'll help you get your son back from that bastard."

"Sorry Wolf I don't trust you enough to have you on the team."

Krystal grabs Fox and pulls him aside so Fara and Wolf can't hear them. "Fox, we need Wolf's help. Not only is it one more person but he and Fara may be able to get close to Panther."

"You got a point there Krystal." Fox and Krystal walk back to Wolf and Fara. "Ok Wolf you can join us. But don't think that we're going to become friends after this."

"My sentiments exactly Fox. As soon as this is over we go our separate ways and we never speak to each other again, deal Foxy?"

"Deal Wolfy"

A new Star Fox team has been temporarily formed. How will Fox and Krystal take to working alongside Wolf and Fara? Can they work together long enough to rescue Marcus?

Sorry to leave so many unanswered questions but I figured that this was good place to stop the chapter. Don't worry Chapter 4 is coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Past Revealed

Fox and Krystal have convinced Fara Phoenix and her husband Wolf O'Donnell to help them save Marcus. But how did Fara and Wolf come to be? And why did Panther decide to kidnap Marcus now?

Chapter 4: Past Revealed

Sector Z  
Panther stares out the observation deck at the vastness of space before him. He doesn't find it pretty at all. Not in the least. But tonight is different. Tonight the love of his life is finally coming to him. Panther is so pumped through of adrenaline that he can hardly thing straight. His body is shaking all over.

"Panther, we got him. We got the boy."

Panther turns around and smiles at Leon and his accomplish as they drag in Marcus kicking and screaming. They drag Marcus to Panther and throw the little lupine at his feet.

"I told you Leon to not harm the boy."

"He's fine Panther. Nothing a few band aids can't fix."

Panther picks up his beer and throws it at Leon's head. The bottle shatters against Leon's skull and he falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Panther walks up to the Leon's accomplish who cowers before the jungle cat.

"I thought I sent three of you to capture the boy."

"You did sir. But Krystal left a babysitter. She blew Victor's head off with a shotgun. Leon shot and wounded her."

"Did you leave the note?"

"And the rose. Leon stuck in the babysitter's heart. He thought that would be the most likely place that Krystal would see it."

"Good job Cain."

Leon comes to rubbing his head. Panther kicks Leon in the ribs to remind him of his authority.

"When I give you an order you obey it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Panther I understand."

"Good, get up and leave me alone with the boy."

"Yes sir"

Leon jumps up and starts running out but Cain stays behind. There's a question burning in his mind that needs to be answered. "Hey Panther, why not just have us kidnap Krystal instead of her son. It makes more sense to me to just go straight for the girl instead of all this extra work. Your plan relies too heavily on Krystal. I fear that you expect too much from her sir."

Panther glares at Cain in the eye before pulling out his pistol and shooting him in the heart. Cain's dead before he hits the ground.

"Get this piece of dung out of here." Panther shouts.

Leon grabs the dead Cain and drags him out leaving Marcus and Panther alone. Panther kneels down to Marcus' eye level. "Marcus do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are the man that's been hounding my mother."

Panther can't help but smirk. "I bet your mother's said some bad things about me."

"I heard her talking to Fay and Miyu that you are a pervert and a maniac."

Panther has to stop himself from striking Marcus. He has to remember that Marcus is only a toddler and doesn't know what he's saying.

"Marcus, you don't talk about people like that. Especially when that person is your future step father."

"You are not my father. Fox McCloud is my father."

"We shall see Marcus. We shall see."

Deep Space  
Fox, Krystal, Fara, and Wolf fly in diamond formation towards their destination, for security. Fox takes point with Krystal on his right, Fara on his left, and Wolf on the rear. They've been flying in this formation for nearly 12 hours. They're all tired but none of them wants to stop. They couldn't even if they wanted to, there's too much at risk.

Fox looks over a Krystal. She has a thousand mile stare on her face. Fox has never seen her so determined before.

"Krystal, everything's going to be ok. We'll get Marcus back." Fox says trying to comfort Krystal. Krystal doesn't' even respond. She just stares at the empty space in front of her. "Krystal, Krystal, please say something."

"I hear you Fox. I was thinking about what I'm going to do to that bastard Panther after we get Marcus back."

"Krystal you have my word Panther will not live to see tomorrow."

"Ours two Krystal." Fara says for both her and Wolf.

"What I don't understand is why now?" Fox comments. "Why would Panther wait till now to kidnap Marcus? I figured that he would've done this a long time ago."

"Well Fox it's kind of my fault." Krystal admits.

"What are you talking about Krystal?"

"Well you see Fox, when Panther heard that you'd forced me from Star Fox he came in to comfort me. If I wasn't a telepath I probably would've fallen for his kindness. But I saw the truth in his heart. All he wanted was to get in my pants. But I decided to use it to my advantage. I played him for a fool. But I never had sex with or kissed him. Three months ago Panther got tired of waiting and decided to get physical. So I forced him away." Krystal explains a bit ashamed. "But I guess that he still wanted me because he showed up at my house a few weeks ago. He tried to force his way inside but I pulled my pistol and told him that I'd kill him if he came near me or Marcus again. You'd think that'd be enough to deter the guy."

"Yeah you'd think it would but not Panther." Wolf butts in. "Panther was obsessed over you to the point insanity. He had a small shrine set up in his room."

"Oh come on Wolf stop exaggerating, no man is that crazy." Fox orders.

"He's not exaggerating Fox. Wolf is telling the truth. I've seen Panther's room for myself." Fara replies for Wolf. "Panther vowed that he would have you Krystal. He was going to do anything it takes to get you. We just never thought that he would kidnap a 2 year old."

"WELL APPARENTLY HE WOULD FARA!" Krystal screams.

"Whoa calm down Krystal. If we had known that Panther was going to do something like this we would've killed him ourselves."

"Well you're the one who allowed him on your team Wolf. It's all your fault." Krystal shouts back. "I'm actually surprised you're not helping him right now."

"As I said earlier Krystal, Star Wolf has been disbanded. I came to my senses when I found out about Madison."

"Who's Madison?" Krystal asks.

"Our youngest daughter. She was the one I was carrying in the basket your boyfriend thought was a bomb."

"You're not going to let that go are you Wolf?"

"Not a chance Foxy."

"Hey settle down boys. In case you've forgotten we got a little boy's life to rescue." Fara jokes.

"Alright Fara, alright, we'll calm down for now." Fox jokes back. "What I want to know is how you and Wolf married? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well Fox it's kind of a long story." Fara admits.

"It's a long flight."

"Ok, you see guys it was about three years after the Lylat Wars on Papetoon. I was doing some work for my father when I came across Wolf. He was shot down and severely injured. I saved his life and nursed him back to health. I guess it was love because we started dating soon afterwards."

"And let me guess you eventually got married?" Fox jokes.

"Yes eventually, but that happened after I got pregnant with our first set of twins, Alex and Ashton."

"It was a tough time for us." Wolf continues. "Because of my reputation it wouldn't look to good for Fara if we've gotten married in public. Leon tried to convince me to leave Fara. But I couldn't do it. I was in love with her. So we eloped in secret. Even her father doesn't know about us."

"It was difficult for us at first." Fara admits. "With Wolf being a wanted man and my father not being able to know about his own grandchildren. It was especially hard for Alex and Ashton. So Wolf decided to lay low for a while so we could sort things out. We did for a time. I even helped Wolf out a couple of times. That's where this scar on my cheek is rom, a bad mission. But unfortunately things got harder when our second set of twins were born, Nathaniel and Natasha. The Sargasso Hideout was too small and too dangerous to raise children. Especially after your team raided it during the Aparoid Invasion. By the way Fox, I was there during that raid."

"You were, why didn't you help us?"

"Because I didn't want to endanger my children Fox. I was being a mother."

"Sorry Fara, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's ok Fox. No harm done."

"So what happened afterwards Fara?" Krystal asks, trying to get straight to the point.

"Well after the Aparoid Invasion, Wolf and I decided to raise our family on Papetoon. We discussed telling my father but we decided that we couldn't do it without getting ourselves in serious trouble."

"So I continued to lead the Star Wolf team for a while." Wolf adds. "That is until I found out that Fara was pregnant with Madison. So I decided to disband Star Wolf. I've wasted too much of my life causing trouble. Now I need to spend time with my family."

"We're going to tell my father soon but we want to clear Wolf's name first."

"Fara, you have my word that I will do everything I can to clear your husband's name."

"Thank you Fox."

"No problem Fara, consider it my way of saying thank you for everything."

An hour later.

"Uh Fox, we got two unknown ships fast approaching us." Fara suddenly shouts getting everyone's attention.

"Where are they Fara?"

"They're coming from the starboard side and very quickly for friendly ships."

"Ok guys, be ready to fight. There's only two of them. It should be over quickly."

Fox, Krystal, Fara, and Wolf open the wings and prepare their weapons for a fight. Soon two MK-99 starfighters, fighters with similar fighting capabilities of the Arwings, appear. They fly right up to Fox, Krystal, Fara, and Wolf but don't fire a single shot or show any hostile tendencies.

"Star Fox team, please do not fire, this is Hispanic Two. We are here to help you bring back Marcus."

Fox watches the two MK-99's fly up right to him. He smiles at the two Cornerian Fox/Cerinian Fox hybrids as they fly by.

"How do you guys know about Marcus?" Fox asks.

"I called them after we left Fox. I figured they could help us."

"Good point Krystal. No one's as secretive as the Groomes." Fox turns to Troy and Madison. "So Troy, are you and your wife ready to fight?"

"Hell yeah we are. This bastard deserves a slow and painful death. We'll make sure he gets it."

The team has gotten bigger. What is the new plan? Can they fool Panther long enough to save him?

I am sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. I promise that there will be action and humor in the next chapter.

Chapter 5 is coming soon.

Thank you for giving all of my stories over a thousand combined views and over 500 views for this story alone as of June 25, 2014.


	5. Chapter 5 Undercover Revenge

Troy and Madison Groomes have joined Fox, Krystal, Fara, and Wolf to help save Marcus, bringing the team up to 6 members. But is it enough to save Marcus from Panther? What is Fox's plan to save his son?

Chapter 5: Star Fox Undercover

Sector Z

After 16 hours of flying Fox, Krystal, Fara, Wolf, Troy, and Madison finally arrive at their destination. What remains of Wolf's old command station floats before them. It's in terrible condition. Nearly half of the base has deteriorated. The station's in worse condition than the Great Fox was during the Saurian Crisis. Half of the station doesn't even have power.

"What the hell Panther? I disband Star Wolf for barely a month and you let the base go to hell." Wolf shouts.

"From what my scanners are telling me, the station hardly has any defense capabilities. I'm not detecting any radar technology and only a few outer defense guns." Troy radios the others.

"So this should be easy then." Krystal says confidently.

"I don't think so Krystal. Panther has at least a hundred pilots under his command. Even if we do manage to save Marcus then Panther's men will be on us before we can get away." Fara reminds Krystal.

"Maybe, but not if we can slow them down." Fox comments.

"You got a plan don't you Fox." Krystal shouts.

"Oh yeah, you're going to like it, trust me."

30 minutes later

"Panther, Fara has arrived." Leon shouts as he runs onto the Observation deck. Panther turns around and glares at his subordinate. Marcus sees an opportunity and tries to run when Panther has his back to him. Panther grabs little Marcus by the tail and pulls his back. Marcus screams out in pain.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going little man? Your mother is here. I thought that you'd be happy to see her." Panther laughs at the crying Marcus.

"Uh Panther, she's not alone. We detected two more starfighters with her."

"Oh, that's not good for Marcus her." Panther says as he pulls out his pistol. "I told her to come alone. Now I guess she's going to be getting Marcus back dead." Panther aims at Marcus' head.

"Whoa Panther there's not need to kill the little brat, at least not yet. One of the starfighters is a Wolfen, the other is a black Arwing."

"Wolf and Fara, Krystal went to them for help." Panther replies very confused.

"I don't understand it either Panther, but that's what happening."

"Hmmm, then I guess we let them in."

"What, are you serious Panther? This could be a trick."

"You forget Leon, Wolf used to be one of us. Why would he betray us? Have five men watch them when they enter the base. If they try anything funny shoot them."

Meanwhile in the air ducks.

Madison squeezes through as best she can. The station's vents are just barely big enough for Madison to crawl through. She is the only one small enough to fit. The .50 sniper rifle with 37mm attachment is only making it harder. The stuffy air and dust make it almost unbearable. Not to mention the two kits that Troy's just placed in her belly.

"_Man, the things I do for my friends. They'd better pay me back for this."_

Madison finally finds a small opening in the air duck. She crawls towards it and finds that it overlooks the hangar. Wolf said that the hangar was the most likely position for the transfer to take place. He knows the base better than anyone. To make things better for Madison, she can see everything from her position and no one can see her, the perfect sniping position. She quickly sets up her rifle and readies herself to make the shot.

"Fox, I'm in position. I got a perfect position of the hangar. As long as the transfer doesn't take place anywhere else on the station I should have no problem covering Wolf, Fara, and Krystal."

"Good job Madison. Report back to us on everything that happens and wait for my signal to fire."

"You got it Fox. I'll make sure no one harms Krystal or Marcus."

"Oh and don't kill Panther Madison. Panther will die by either my or Krystal's hands."

"Yes Fox, you have my word. Though I may put a bullet in his dick if that's ok."

"Sound's good to me Madison."

Meanwhile in the hangar.

Krystal jumps out of her Cloudrunner as focused as she's ever been. This mission is more important to her than any other mission before. With her son at risk Krystal needs all the focus she can muster.

Krystal, Wolf, and Fara are met by 5 guards. They block Krystal, Wolf, and Fara's path to Panther. "Drop all your weapons on the table and come with us."

Krystal reluctantly drops her Cerinian Staff, the one weapon she never goes anywhere without, on the table. Wolf drops at least three pistols and two knives. Fara doesn't lay down anything.

"Follow us, Panther is waiting for you." The leader, a young wolf, orders.

Krystal, Wolf, and Fara follow the guards to the top middle of the hangar where Panther is waiting for them. "We're glad to see you back Wolf. This place has gone to hell since Panther has taken control. He's worse than Leon ever was."

"It's good to be back Anthony. But I'm not here to stay. I have business with Panther then I'm leaving."

(Radio transmission from Madison to Fox)

"I got Panther and Marcus in my sights. Panther is waiting for you at the top of the other end of the hangar. Leon is standing next to him. He has Marcus."

"Good, can you read Panthers mind from your position?"

"I already have. He's not going to hurt our friends at the moment. Panther believes that Wolf and Fara are not here to attack him. But I can't tell you how long that'll last."

"Ok, tell me when he starts to get suspicious."

(Transmission over)

Krystal has to hold back her tears upon seeing Marcus. She has to stop herself from running to him. Krystal tries to keep as her anger in check as she, Wolf, and Fara approach the madman.

"Wolf, Fara, what are you guys doing here?" Panther asked, very confused. "I told you to come alone Krystal."

"She didn't ask me to come. We came here to talk some sense into you." Wolf shouts. "Kidnapping a toddler, what the hell Panther? I thought that you were beyond this. But apparently I was wrong."

"Hey you have no right to talk Wolf. You were like me when you and Fara were dating."

"No Panther, what you're doing is not love, its lust. All you is to fertilize her. You'll get bored of her in a week."

Panther draws his pistol and aims at Wolf. "I should kill you for saying that Wolf."

Unbeknownst to everyone except Wolf and Krystal, Fara quietly makes her way around the guards and towards Leon and Marcus. She takes a position behind the guard closest to Leon. His rifle is just inches from her hand.

Panther gleams at Krystal. She looks more beautiful than ever. But surprises Panther to not see any tears in her eyes. He expected Krystal to be bawling when she showed up.

"Come with me now Krystal. The rest of our lives begins now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Panther and neither is Marcus."

"Excuse me Krystal did you just say that I thought you said?"

"Yes Panther I did. If there's any good in you then you will give me my son and leave us alone."

Panther, steaming angry, pulls out his pistol and aims at Marcus' head. "You forget Krystal, I can kill your son in an instance. So get over here now before my kindness runs out."

(Radio transmission from Madison to Fox)

"Fox, Panther's getting a little pissed off. Can I fire now?"

"No Madison, wait a second for Troy and me to cause a distraction."

(End of transmission)

Fox looks at the vulpine flying next to him. He looks as determined as Fox does to see Panther sent to hell.

"You ready for this Troy. All hell's about to break loose."

"I'm ready when you are Fox."

"Good, I'll ring the doorbell."

Fox and Troy appear out from behind a destroyed ship and fly undetected up to the station. Fox targets one of the defense guns and fires a Nova bomb. The bomb detonates, completely destroying the guns and rocking the base.

Inside the station

The explosion shakes everyone inside. Only Krystal, Wolf, and Fara remain on their feet, they were expecting it after all. Leon lets go of Marcus.

Fara grabs the guard's gun and shoots him. She then turns the rifle on Leon and shoots him twice in the chest. Fara then grabs Marcus and takes off running towards his Arwing with the little vulpine in her arms.

Wolf draws the hidden pistol he keeps in his belt and shots the four remaining guards leaving a clear path to Panther for Krystal.

Panther draws his pistol and aims at Fara and Marcus as they're running away. But a shot from out of nowhere hits his pistol and knocks it out of his hands. Unseen by anyone, a smile crosses Madison's face.

(Transmission from Krystal to Madison)

"Thank you Madison, I owe you one for that."

"You're welcome Krystal. You might want to hurry, you got a whole army coming your way."

"Thanks for the heads up."

(End of transmission)

Krystal, seeing Panther still distracted from losing his pistol, takes running start towards his and delivers a spiked, steel toed boot to his groin with all of her strength. Panther screams so loud that a nearby glass pitcher shatters.

"Good luck reproducing now bitch."

(Radio transmission from Krystal to Fox)

"We're on our way out Fox. Fara has Marcus safe and sound. And I can tell you that Panther's minus one nut at least."

"Good, get out of here now. You got an entire army heading your way."

(End of transmission)

Fara has Marcus safe for now, Fox and Troy are causing a distraction, Wolf and Madison are on their way out, and Krystal has just busted Panther's balls (literally). But Panther still has a private army under his command. Can Fox, Krystal, Fara, Wolf, Troy, and Madison get out of Sector Z alive with Marcus?


	6. Chapter 6 For Life and Love

Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded. My internship has kept me busy lately. Thank you for waiting and here's your reward.

Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Fara, Troy, and Madison have just saved Marcus's life. Krystal's made sure that Panther cannot reproduce. But Panther still has an army at his command. Can Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Fara, Troy, and Madison escape with Marcus alive?

Chapter 6: Battle for Life and Love

2 hours ago: Cornerian Military High Command Briefing Room  
"Come on Scott, we're late for meeting. Dad said to be there by 0800." Lucy yells to the large Red Fox following her as best he can.

"I'm coming Lucy. The old war injury's acting up again." Scott shouts sarcastically to the pretty hare as he limps along as best he can.

"Have you thought about getting a cane?" Lucy jokes.

"Heck no babe I'm not an old man. At least not yet."

Lucy snickers at the vulpine's comeback. The Red Fox limping behind her has always had a strange sense of humor. That's one of the reasons she fell in love with Scott.

Scott and Lucy enter the briefing room expecting to see only Peppy waiting for them. Instead they find Falco, Katt, Bill, Slippy, and Amanda but no Peppy. Upon seeing Scott Bill jumps up and salutes the vulpine. "Major McCloud, it's an honor to see you again."

"Put your hand down Captain Grey. I'm retired now. Call me Scott."

Bill drops his salute and shakes Scott's hand. The vulpine's grip is strong, almost crushing Bill's hand. "You haven't lost your touch Scott. I figured you would've lost some strength by now."

"Naw with three kits I gotta stay strong just to keep up with them."

"Good point Scott."

Lucy embraces Katt and Amanda like she hasn't seen them in long time (even though it's only been a few hours). "Do either of ya'll know why we're here?" Lucy asks once Katt and Amanda let her breathe.

"No, your dad told us that there was an urgent matter that needed our attention. He told us to be here at 0800." Amanda answers.

"I'll say this Lucy, your dad is very persistent. He called Falco nonstop for an hour before he finally picked up."

"Well considering what you and Falco were doing last night I don't blame you for not answering." Lucy says with a playful smile.

Everyone hears the door open and turns to see General Peppy enter the room. Everyone stands up and salutes him, including Scott. Peppy looks around at the friends standing before him, then looks reluctantly at Scott as if he's not happy to see his son in – law.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me to see you here."

"Why are we here dad?"

Peppy turns to Bill for him to brief the others on the situation. "At 0900 this morning I received an urgent telepathic method from Krystal. She said Panther Caruso has kidnapped Marcus and is using him to get to her."

"Who's Marcus?" Falco interrupts.

"Krystal's son" Lucy answers.

"Krystal has a son?" Falco and Katt ask in unison.

"Yes, when Fox forced her off of Star Fox two years ago she was pregnant with Marcus. She didn't tell Fox about him till last night. The only people she told as me and dad." Lucy answers. "I told Scott and my kids have played with Marcus but that's it."

"Wow, so Foxie's a father and he didn't even know it. I always told him to wear protection." Falco jokes and immediately receives a backhand to the head from Katt.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand." Bill continues. "Panther has taken Marcus to Sector Z. According to what Krystal's told me, Panther has ordered her to be there by evening tonight or he will kill Marcus. He also has ordered that Krystal come alone. But she has Fox, Fara, and Wolf with her. They have a plan to get Marcus back."

"So what are we doing here if they got a plan?" Falco asks.

"Simple birdbrain, Panther has a private army under his command. Even if they do manage to rescue Marcus they still have to get away. Everyone who knows about this is in this room. This meeting is being held in secret so that the media doesn't find out. If they find out then they could alert Panther and he would more than likely overreact and kill Marcus."

"So what's the plan?" Scott asks. "It'll take us forever to reach Sector Z in time to help."

"We got the Great Fox II in our possession. We'll use its warping capabilities to warp nearby undetected. Hopefully we can get there in time to help. We met at the Great Fox II in one hour. Have your ships ready to go and loaded onto the Great Fox II by then."

Everyone jumps up and runs to their ships to get ready, except for Lucy, Scott, and Peppy. Scott can't run very fast with his injury. Lucy stays with her husband. She's seen very little of Scott since the Anglar Blitz begun. Lucy's been in the field fighting the Anglars most of the time leaving Scott to look after their kits (Red Fox/Hare hybrids): (in order from oldest to youngest) Luke and Daniel (twins), Tyler, and Vivian (named after Lucy's mother).

"Hey Lucy, what's your dad's problem? I saw how he looked at me when he entered the room. I figured he would've softened up to me by now."

"You know how my dad is towards you. You've made some mistakes along the way. I wander which one he's still mad about. Knocking me up before we got married. That little incident with Miyu and Fay, though we proved that they drugged you. Or is it the fact that you trained Panther yourself?"

"Try the last one fur ball." Peppy says as he walks past time.

"Hey Peppy, if I had known that Panther was going to join Star Wolf I wouldn't have trained him. If I'd known that he was going to do something like this I would've killed himself."

"That doesn't change the fact you trained him. Because of that mistake we're in this situation"

"That's why I'm going. To fix that mistake."

Present: Inside the Sector Z station air ducks  
Madison crawls back through the air ducks as quickly as she can. It's only a matter of time before Panther's men figure out that there's someone in the air ducks and start firing randomly to kill her. Madison almost decides to ditch her sniper rifle so she can move faster. But she decides to keep it, it's too much sentimental value in it to simply leave behind.

It's only twenty feet to the hidden hangar where Madison's MK-99 is stored. Only a select know about the hangar, Wolf and Fara are two of them. Wolf knew that it'd be the best spot for a sniper to sneak in. So Madison flew into the hangar cloaked so that she wouldn't be detected.

Madison finally comes to slope that she's been looking for, a perfect slide to her MK-99. She'll be able to slide down to her ship but not very safely. If Madison comes in too hot she will break the thin wall separating the inside of the station from the vast coldness and airless space.

"_I hope this works."_

Madison places her hands and feet against the side of the chute to slow herself down as she slides down the cute. It doesn't work very well. Madison finds herself sliding faster and faster. She presses against the sides as hard as she can. She feels the nails cut deep into her hands as she slows down. As soon as the opening comes Madison tucks and rolls onto the hard floor. She stops just inches from the force field. Madison suddenly feels the presence of evil in the hangar. She rolls over and sees two guards staring at her confused on how she got in her. "Hey boys, what's up?"

Madison reacts before the two guards can respond. She pulls her pistol and shoots both of them twice in the head. The guards drop like a sack of potatoes. Madison jumps into her ship quickly and starts it up.

"Fox, Troy, this is Madison. I've made it back to my ship. I'll rendezvous with you guys in a twenty seconds."

"Good we could use your help out here. They got more defenses than we thought."

Outside the station  
Fox barely dodges another blast from the stations anti – air guns. Ever since he and Troy fired the Nova Bombs the AAA guns have been firing nonstop at them. They are very determined to shoot them down. Fox and Troy do not fire a single return shot at the station out of fear or harming their loved ones inside.

"This is getting ridiculous Fox. How can these guys have this many guns? Who's dumb enough to attack them?"

"Obviously we are that stupid. But a leader would have to be stupid to not protect his men. Wolf must've been thinking about his family's safety when they were here. Otherwise he wouldn't have placed so many defenses."

"Good point Foxy, now barrel roll for your life." Troy shouts and points to incoming laser fire headed straight towards Fox. Fox barely barrel rolls just in time and comes out unscathed.

Troy's missile detection monitor suddenly starts blinking like a Christmas tree. "Where the hell did they get missiles?"

Before Fox can respond a barrage of missiles is fired from the base aimed at Troy. Fox flies towards Troy to shoot down the missiles but is too far away. He can't save Troy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fox sees Madison's MK-99 appear from behind the station. She flies perpendicular to Troy and shoots down the missiles just as they are about to hit her husband. "Can't you go five minutes without needing my help babe?" Madison jokes as she flies past her husband.

"Nice to see you to beautiful." Troy shouts back. "After this I'll take you and the kids for a long beach vacation.

"That is assuming we're still alive." Fox reminds them. "_Please hurry Krystal. Please save our son."_

Inside the hangar  
Krystal ducks behind a crate just as a laser flies over her head. Ever since the station was hit by the Nova bombs every gun in the station has been trained on her, Fara, and Wolf. Krystal's telepathy detected at least a 150 soldiers in the station and all of them are headed towards them.

Krystal looks over at Wolf who is keeping the soldiers at bay with a machine gun he picked up from one of the dead bodies. He didn't need it anymore. Krystal just stares at Wolf amazed that he can relentless kill the men he's worked alongside for years. Apparently any compassion he had for these men left when they kidnapped a toddler.

Fara's had to drag Marcus to her Arwing kicking and screaming. The little vulpine's been screaming for his mother the entire time. "LET ME GO LADY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Fara drags Marcus behind cover so she can speak to him without having to worry about taking a laser to the head. "Marcus listen to me. I'm a friend of your mother. You'll get back to your mother, trust me. But right now you gotta come with me."

"Ok ma'am, I'll go with you."

Krystal watches Fara help Marcus into her Arwing and take off. "Fox, Fara's got Marcus and they're out safe and sound."

"Thank goodness babe, now get out of there before it's too late."

"We'll be out as soon as we can Fox." Krystal turns to Wolf. "It's time to leave Wolf."

"I'm right behind you Krystal." Wolf answers then fires the remaining rounds in his gun.

Krystal and Wolf jump into their ships and fly out of the hangar as fast as they can. Panther's men run to their ships as quickly as they can. One of them sees a trip wire by one of the ships. "WAIT STOP!"

Too late, a soldier trips the wire setting off a chain reaction explosion blowing up all the ships in the hangar and disabling the force field letting in the suction of space. Destroyed ship after destroyed ship is sucked out into the vastness of space followed by men. Many men watch their best friends get sucked out and die.

Meanwhile, Panther feels someone shaking his shoulder. Panther looks up and- sees one of his subordinates standing over him. "Sir, Krystal and Marcus have gotten away. They've set up a trip wire explosion around our ships in hangar B. It disabled our force field sucking out several of our ships and men. We've managed to close the blast doors but I estimate that at least 50 men are dead."

"Don't let Krystal and Marcus get away." Panther squeaks trying to make sure that his balls are still there. He counts only one. "Get all of the available men you can and go after them. We are going to kill them all. If I can't have Krystal than no one can."

Outside the station  
Fox anxiously watches Fara fly past him as he covers her from behind. As Fara flies past him Fox sees a little blue Fox seated in her lap. The little blue fox is screaming his head off as Fara flies as fast as she can like he's never been more excited in his life. Fox stares at the blue fox in amazement of seeing his son for the first time.

"Fox pay attention, you just almost got shot in the ass." Troy shouts snapping Fox out of his trance.

"Thanks Troy, is everyone out?"

"We're all out Fox." Krystal radios back.

"Good, let's get out of here now."

"Where to, Panther's men are already coming out of the two remaining hangars. We hardly have the fuel to make it to the nearest planet. We don't even have the fuel to make the jump to light speed." Wolf shouts.

"Just fly as fast as you can. Hopefully we can outrun them long enough to get bored. Just fly as fast as you can."

Before Fox, Krystal, Fara, Wolf, Troy, and Madison can

"What the heck is that a warp gate?"

"What you've never seen a warp gate before Wolf?" Krystal shouts sarcastically. "It's probably more reinforcements for Panther."

"No I recognize the warp signature anywhere, it's the Great Fox II."

The Great Fox II appears out of the warp gate and approaches Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Fara, Troy, and Madison. Fox immediately tries to radio ROB. "ROB, this is Fox. We're in a bad situation here."

"I know Fox, Bill informed everyone on the situation."

"What are you talking about ROB?"

"Fox, I sent Bill a telepathic message last night." Krystal answers for ROB. "I explained everything to him. I figured he'd be the most secret about it."

"_Thank goodness for telepaths."_

"Who's with you?" Fox asks.

"Peppy, Scott, Lucy, Falco, Katt, Bill, Slippy, and Amanda are aboard and ready to fight."

"Scott McCloud is here?" Fox shouts very surprised.

"Of course I am little cousin. You think I'd miss out on this fight?"

Fara flies into the Great Fox. She will not be the joining the others in this fight. Someone has to look after Marcus.

Within moments Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Fara, Troy, and Madison are joined outside by Peppy, Scott, Lucy, Falco, Katt, Bill, Slippy, and Amanda. All turn to face Panther's men who have all stopped upon seeing the Great Fox II and all the famous pilots.

"This is like old times ain't it Foxie." Scott shouts.

"Yeah, except this time we're killing a jackass that deserves it instead of some Venom commander Scotty boy."

"This sounds like fun to me."

"SCOTT MCCLOUD, EVERYONE ONE FOR YOUR LIVES!" Echoes throughout Panther's ranks when one of them recognizes Scott's fighter. Almost half of Panther's men turn tail and run at just the sound of Scott's name.

"Where you cowards going? Get back here and fight."

"Panther, that's Scott McCloud, the man who singlehandedly held back a Venom Platoon at the battle of Papetoon during the Lylat Wars and went solo against an entire Aparoid Squadron."

"I know who Scott McCloud is. I used to fly alongside him before I joined Star Wolf. We can handle him and his friends."

"We could if they didn't have the Great Fox II here. We're out skilled and outgunned. I'm out of here. I don't want to die today."

"Too bad lieutenant." Panther says then opens fire on his own Lieutenant, killing him. "Any else who flees will be met with the same fate. Now fight to the death."

"Fifty scumbags against twelve veteran pilots. This is not a fair fight." Scott shouts.

Scott and Fox take the lead side by the side towards the enemy head on. Panther's men fire directly as Scott and Fox. Fox and Scott barrel roll and fire at the same time punching a hole through the middle of Panther's forces. Panther's forces disperse leaving room for the others to follow Fox and Scott.

With the remaining of Panther's forces dispersed they are easy pickings for the Star Fox team. Each member only has to take on three or five men at the most. Everyone pairs up in teams: Fox and Krystal, Scott and Lucy, Falco and Katt, Slippy and Amanda, and Peppy, Bill, and Wolf. Each pair covers their backs. Panther's forces are simply outmatched. If one of them tries to get behind one of Star Fox then that member's pair eliminates the other.

Within minutes, nearly all of Panther's men are either dead or have retreated. Those that are still alive pose little threat to Star Fox. They practically ignore those that stay. But in all the chaos something is amiss. Panther is nowhere to be found. "Where the hell is Panther?" Fox shouts. "Does anyone see the bastard?"

"I'm on your tail fuzz ball."

Fox turns in time to see Panther fire at him. Fox barely dodges Panther's attack only to be chased by Panther and two of his men. Fox maneuvers as best he can but he can't keep out of their crosshairs forever. "Can I get a little help here?"

"I got your back cuz." Scott comes out of nowhere and shoots down both of Panther's wingmen down in an instant. Panther turns around to take at a shot at Scott but is takes a hit to the wing instead. The blast breaks off enough of Panther's wing to make it almost unmanueverable. "He's yours Fox. You deserve the final blow."

Panther scans the sky for Fox but doesn't see him. All he sees are destroyed ships and debris. "Where are you Foxie?"

"I'm right here you psycho." Panther looks behind him and sees Fox, Krystal, Fara, Wolf, Troy, and Madison positioned behind him. Panther turns his ship around to take them all on when suddenly his engine explodes. "What the hell was that?"

"It's called a sticky bomb scumbag." Fara shouts with a smile. "I placed one on your ship's engine when nobody was looking."

"You bitch I'll kill and your family."

"No you won't Panther. Look around you." Scott shouts. Panther looks around and finds himself alone and surrounded by all his enemies. All lasers and aimed at him. "Panther, your engines are down and you have no men left. There are two choices for you. Either surrender now and spend the rest of your life rotting in prison with the possibility of ending up on death row or we can kill you."

"You'll have to kill me you bastards." Panther shouts.

"Fine, Fox, Krystal, he's all yours."

"Thanks Scott." Fox turns to Panther. "Any last words jackass?"

"Yes, I will be avenged. Don't get comfortable cause my son will to it that all of you perish."

Fox and Krystal look at each other confused. "What's he talking about Wolf?"

"I don't know, this idiot doesn't have a son last I checked. Just put him out of our misery."

"Sounds good to me. You ready Krystal?"

"Oh yeah, I've been wanting to do this for years."

"Alright, then everyone back up. This is going to be big."

Fox and Krystal wait for everyone is safe distance away from Panther. "This is for Marcus." Fox and Krystal both fire a Nova bomb at Panther's disabled ship and watch as the crazed jungle cat is blown to pieces.

Panther is dead and Marcus is safe and sound. All that is left is for Fox to see his son for the first time. And if things go well possibly a new family will be started. Fingers crossed ya'll

I know that ya'll were expecting more of a dogfight in this chapter. If it wasn't up to your speculations than I'm sorry. I've never been very good at writing large scale battles. I may update this chapter later after I finish this story, maybe.

The final chapter is coming soon. Stay frosty ya'll.

P.S. If you want OCs to be in one of the sequels or in one of my other stories please send me a PM of their BIO and I'll get back with you.


	7. Chapter 7 Together At Last

Marcus has been rescued. Panther is dead. Fox is about to meet Marcus for the first time. But there is still one thing on Fox's mind. What is it?

This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 7: Together At Last "

Aboard the Great Fox 15 minutes later.

"Sorry Krystal, I guess that I'm just a little nervous." Fox says as the hangar door closes behind him and Krystal. Krystal laughs as she watches Fox fidget and sweet like a whore in church. Krystal finds it hilarious that something like this would make Fox nervous. She's seen Fox stare death in the face with no fear. But the mere mention of Marcus makes Fox sweet.

"It's ok Fox, it's natural for you to be nervous. It'd be unusual if you didn't."

"But what if he doesn't accept me as his father?"

"He will Fox, trust me." Krystal embraces Fox close.

Out of the corner of his eye Fox sees Scott and Lucy approaching. Fox has so much respect for Scott that he almost salutes his older cousin as he approaches.

"What's up little Fox?" Scott shouts as he limps up to Fox and Krystal.

"Apparently a lot Scotty boy. I'm actually surprised to see you here. I thought that you were retired."

"I was but there was no way that I was going to sit this out. We McClouds gotta stick together."

"Well I'm glad you did. I appreciate your help. I owe you guys one. Anything you want Scott just ask."

"Just raise Marcus right and take him to Scott to teach him how to fight and that'll do for me." Lucy says.

"You got it Lucy. I wouldn't have anyone besides Scott teach Marcus how to fight. I've seen your husband fight 10 guys at once and not even get a scratch on him." Krystal replies.

"Well it's better for me to train Marcus than little Foxie here." Scott adds. "I did teach this guy everything he knows about martal arts. But I didn't teach him everything I know."

Krystal nearly laughs her tail off. Fox just shakes his head at Scott, even though he knows it's true. "Sorry to say this ya'll but Scott and I have to go. We left the kids with a babysitter."

Fox and Krystal watch Scott and Lucy leave the hallway. "Now there's one heck of a man."

"Speak for yourself Foxie." Falco says as he and Katt walks out from behind a corner, followed by Slippy, Amanda, Peppy, Bill, Troy, and Madison. Krystal runs to peppy and embraces the old hare. Everyone takes turn hugging Fox and Krystal until everyone gets a turn. Fox and Krystal thank everyone for helping them save Marcus.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Wolf shouts ruining the moment. Everyone turns around and glares at the grey lupine. "Can we wrap this up quickly? I want to get home and go to bed before tomorrow."

"Dang it Wolf you know how to kill a moment." Peppy shouts at Wolf.

"Hey old man, I've been up for two days straight. I got five kids back home to take care of. Fara's on the bridge with that little blue fur ball. As soon as you get your son Fox my wife and I are out of here."

Krystal gabs Fox's arm and starts to pull him to the bridge. "Come on Fox, let's get our son so this jerk will leave us alone."

"Wait Krystal, there's something I want to say something to him." Fox whispers than walks over to Wolf. "Wolf, we've had our differences in the past but I want to say thank you for helping me. You may still not respect me but I want you to know that I respect you. Maybe we can be friends in the future."

"Don't get ahead of yourself fuzz ball. I've always respected you but I still don't like you. We'll see where this goes." Wolf says as compassionately as he can, so not very compassionate. "Now get going Fox. See your son, marry this vixen, and settle down."

Fox and Krystal walk alone to the bridge. To Fox the anticipation is so high that each step feels like an hour. The door opens and standing in the middle of the room is Fara and Marcus. As soon as Fara sees Krystal she lets go of Marcus. Marcus takes off running right into Krystal's arms. Fox watches nearby as both Krystal and Marcus break out in tears. He watches Krystal's tears stain her blue fur. "I love you mommy."

"I love you to Marcus." Krystal sobs and hugs her son as tight as she can. If anything had happened to Marcus Krystal knows that she would've probably died from heartbreak. Now that her son is safe back in her she can finally relax. But there is still a small burden on her heart, something that she has to do. Krystal opens her eyes and sees Fox standing next to her. She gently forces Marcus off her. "Marcus, there's someone I want you to meet."

Marcus looks at the red fox standing beside his mother. He immediately knows who the fox is. Marcus looks at Krystal and who nods her head that he is correct. Marcus runs to Fox and wraps his arms around his leg. "Daddy"

Fox looks at Krystal confused. How did this 2 year old possibly know that he was his father. "I showed him pictures of you and he's a telepath like me."

Fox, finally seeing and feeling his son for the first time, breaks down and cries. He kneels down and embraces his son in his arms for the first time. Fox holds as Marcus as tight as he can almost refusing to let go. His son is the spitting image of him, just with Krystal's majestic blue fur. Fox even detects a little scent of himself on Marcus. He is one of the most beautiful

"I love you daddy." Fox hears Marcus whisper in his ear. Just hearing those words make Fox's heart feel like its melting. "I love you too Marcus."

Marcus looks into his father's eyes like he's looking for an answer. "Can we be a family now daddy?"

"That depends on how your mother answers my next question?" Fox turns to Krystal and pulls out a ring covered in crystals. "Krystal, I bought this ring two years ago. I've kept it in my pocket ever since then. Now I think that there is no better time than for you to wear it. Krystal, will you marry me?"

One year later on Sauria

The rising Saurian sun shines through the blinds and hits Fox right on the eyes waking the vulpine up. The one thing Fox has always hated about Sauria is the sun. It has a way of waking up even the most stubborn of sleepers. Fox groans as he uses his hand to block out the sun as he rolls over. He tries to go to back to sleep but can't because of the sight in front of him: a majestic blue vixen still asleep. Fox watches her sleep not wanting to wake up the beautiful creature lying next to him. He watches her chest rise and fall with each breath. The sun shines off her blue causing an almost illuminating effect. Fox can't resist lightly brushing her cheek as she sleeps.

Krystal wakes up feeling the gentle touch of someone's hand brushing her cheek. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at the red fox lying in bed facing her. Krystal lightly grabs the vulpine's hand and kisses it. "Good morning honey."

"Good morning beautiful." Fox replies playfully back and plants a gentle kiss on his wife's nose.

"Oh so I'm beautiful now, even in my current state." Krystal jokes and rubs her bloated belly.

Fox snuggles up next to the vixen so he is inches away from Krystal's muzzle. Fox lightly rubs Krystal's belly feeling the three kits occupying his wife's womb. "Krystal, I wouldn't care if you lost all your fur, I would still love you unconditionally."

Krystal smiles and lightly grasps Fox's hand on her belly. She rubs his hand gently over her belly. Fox smiles knowing that he only has to wait three more months to see his future kits. He couldn't be happier for this is something that he's wanted for years. Ever since Fox first met Krystal on Sauria six years ago all he's wanted to do was marry her, settle down, and start a family. Now that he and Krystal are married, Marcus is sleeping soundly in the next room, and he has three kits on the way, he couldn't be happier.

Fox thinks about last year and how fast it's gone by. It feels like it's been hardly any time at all. After Krystal said yes to Fox's proposal the first thing Fox did was disband Star Fox. He promised Krystal that he would settle down with her. Because Fox's home was the Great Fox II, he moved in with Krystal and Marcus, mostly so they could get used to living together. Fox and Krystal did manage to develop a friend relationship with Fara, though Wolf is still hesitant to being friends with Fox.

Fox and Krystal were engaged for six months before finally getting married. Krystal wanted everything to be perfect for the wedding. It was the most elaborate wedding Fox has ever seen in his life. The Cornerian beach was decorated beautiful for the wedding. Over a hundred people attended the wedding. Lucy, Katt, Amanda, Fara were bridesmaids. Peppy was Fox's best man. Falco, Slippy, and Scott stood beside him. Marcus was a ring bearer. After the wedding, Fox and Krystal spent their honeymoon on Sauria. Fara volunteered to look after Marcus while Fox and Krystal were on their honeymoon, though Wolf protested it. A month later, Krystal found out she was pregnant with triplets. Fox has spent the last five months preparing the house for their future kits.

"How you handling three kits Krysy? It must be hard for you at times."

"I'll admit it's a little harder than carrying one kit. I suspect that labor will be worse this time. But you want to know what I find funny?"

"What is it babe?"

"I've found that you're actually more potent during sex when your actually trying to get me pregnant than when we're just having sex for fun. I think my current state proves that."

Before Fox can laugh their bedroom door opens and a new 3 year old Marcus runs into the room catching Fox and Krystal off guard. Marcus jumps up on the bed almost slamming into Krystal.

"Marcus don't jump on your mother. You might hurt your brothers and sisters." Fox scolds as Marcus snuggles up next to his mother.

"Sorry daddy, I just wanted to say good morning."

Fox looks at the little blue furred fox. Marcus stares at Fox with his pretty blue eyes. Fox can't stay mad at the cute, little blue fox, especially when he gives Fox his "I'm sorry" look. "Aw, it's ok little man. You didn't do any damage."

Fox scratches Marcus behind the ear. Marcus almost purrs as because it feels so good. Fox looks at Krystal. He doesn't need to be a telepath to know that the look she's giving him is the "you're spoiling our son" look.

"So when am I going to see my little brothers?" Marcus asks.

"In about three months." Krystal answers as she pats Marcus on the head.

"I don't think I can wait that long mommy. I want to see them now."

That's not a good idea. You're just going to be patient. You got your father's personality so I know that being patient is not natural for you. And you got my stubbornness. So Marcus you're gonna have to go against your natural instincts here and just wait."

"Ah, but mom I want to see them now." Marcus whines.

"Has he always been this stubborn?" Fox jokes.

"He's your son so yes." Krystal answers then looks Marcus in the eye. "By the way you are going to have three sisters."

"What, that's not fair. I don't want to be the only boy in the family." Marcus complains.

Fox can't help but laugh. He remembers being there when Scott found out that his mother was having three little sisters. Scott didn't stop complaining about it for months. That changed when they were born.

Fox scoops up the young vulpine and raises him to his level. "Trust me Marcus, you'll be glad when you see them. Their gender won't mean a thing to you then. If you don't then you're mother and I will try to give you a baby brother in the future."

"You promise daddy?" Marcus hopefully asks.

"Pinky promise little man."

Marcus wraps his arms around his father's neck and squeezes so tight that Fox can hardly breathe. Fox doesn't' push Marcus away, he's too happy. Instead he looks over at Krystal and sees her trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. Krystal turns her head so Fox and Marcus don't see a tear running down her cheek. It's a tear of joy. Krystal couldn't be happier. Ever since Krystal found out she was pregnant with Marcus all she's thought about was Fox, how she wanted to be him and see him hold their son. Now that dream has come true and she couldn't be happier. Whatever the future has in store for their family Krystal knows that they will face it together as a family.

Meanwhile on Fortuna

"_Damn this humidity, feels like I can hardly breathe_." Leon thinks to himself. If he didn't make that promise to Panther over a year and a half ago he wouldn't be on this horrible planet right now. He'd be halfway across the galaxy

It's taken a year for Leon to find this place. It's been a long, painful year. But if he hadn't had been wearing the Kevlar best he wouldn't had been around to live it. The vest barely saved his life. Wolf's blaster is so powerful that it still broke Leon's chest bone and punctured his lung. He spent a month in ICU recovering.

Leon stares up to at the small shack in front of him. He's never been known to be emotional but this situation was bringing up emotions that he hasn't felt since he was a kid (compassion). Leon knocks on the door hoping to not find anyone here. But, against Leon's hope, the door opens and Leon finds himself face to face with a female lynx.

"Hello Miyu, it's been a while."

"Go away Leon. You're not welcome here. I told Panther that I don't want anything to do with him."

"Miyu, something's happened to Panther. I need to speak to Shawn."

"Why should I let you speak to my son? Panther's neglected his son for years ever since he met that Krystal bitch. To me he might as well be dead."

"Well that's the thing Miyu. You're ex – lover is dead." Leon pauses letting it sink it. Miyu gasps and takes a step back to gather herself. "Miyu, Panther made me promise to tell Shawn and to look after him. So can I please tell Shawn that he's father's dead?"

Miyu thinks about for a minute. After everything Panther has done to her (sleep with her, treat her like crap, get her pregnant, and leave her to raise their son) why should she allow Leon to see Shawn. Panther's only seen his son a couple of times. But she also believes that even a pervert like Panther deserves to have his son know that he's passed. "Ok, I'll let you see him."

Miyu lets Leon insides and leads him into the living room. The house is barely more than a cabin. Leon can't help but feel a little sorry for Miyu and Shawn. But after what Miyu and Fay did on Papetoon five years ago she really can't do much of anything to draw attention to herself. Seated a few feet away from the TV is an 8 year old Panther/Lynx hybrid. Leon stands there looking at the young boy not sure what to do.

"What are you waiting for Leon? Tell him already and get out." Miyu whispers in Leon's ear and pushes him forward. Leon looks back and sees Miyu has her hand on her pistol just in case.

Leon walks over and sits down next to the young cat. Shawn hardly moves a muscle. He seems to be absorbed in his TV show. Leon waits till commercial before he speaks. "Hey Shawn, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are Leon, a Star Wolf pilot like my father." Shawn jumps up so he's eye to eye with Leon. "Did my father send you to bring me to him?"

"That's half true Shawn. Your father did send me to you but not to take you to see him." Leon takes a deep breath. He's not been looking forward to telling a boy so young this. "Shawn, your father is dead."

Shawn slaps Leon across the face as hard as he can. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT MY FATHER IS DEAD? HE WAS THE GREATEST PILOT WHJO EVER LIVED!"

Leon smiles inside, this boy is definitely Panther's son. Only a son of Panther would slap someone for something so insignificant. Shawn is just too young to actually hurt Leon. "I'm telling you the truth Shawn. Your father was killed in action. We were betrayed, outnumbered, and outgunned."

Shawn, absolutely furious, picks up a nearby TV tray and hurls it half way across the room. He turns to Leon, his eyes gleaming with rage. "Who killed my father?"

"Star Fox, Wolf and Fara, and the Cornerian military. It was a collaborated effort. Hardly anyone survived the battle. I survived because I was knocked unconscious."

Shawn runs around the house screaming and hollering like a maniac. Anger, hatred, and lust for revenge manifest deep inside the young boy.

"I SWEAR THAT I SEE THOSE WHO KILLED MY FATHER SENT FROM THIS WORLD! EVERYONE WHO HAD A HAND MY FATHER'S DEATH WILL PERISH! I WILL BURN CORNERIA TILL ONLY ASH REMAINS!"

So Panther's son does exist and he has sworn vengeance on Star Fox and Corneria for the death of his father. How long will he wait to get his revenge? How will Shawn try to get his revenge?

Thank you for reading and getting this story to over a thousand views. Ya'll are the reason I keep on writing.

Special thanks to Troy Groomes for allowing me to use his OCs.

**There is more to come in the future. Be on the lookout for Star Fox Unknown Son: Mischief and Star Fox Unknown Son II.**

**P.S. If you want OCs to be in one of the sequels or in one of my other stories please send me a PM of their BIO and I'll get back with you.**


End file.
